Porcelain Doll
by Simply.Twilight
Summary: Tess was all broken. But Nate fixed her. Let's just say Shane isn't #1 to her anymore. NatexTess
1. Chapter 1

**I kept reading Camp Rock fanfics and saw there wasn't any NatexTess so I really wanted to make one!**

**They might be a little OOC. This is going to be a pretty depressing story though. It's right after her performance she messed up at the Final Jam.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp rock!!**

**

* * *

**

A Broken Doll

**(Tess' POV)**

I'm so stupid! I can't do anything right can I!?

"TESS!"

I sobbed even harder. She was going to yell at me, complain how I wasn't good enough, I was a disgrace to her…I just knew it.

"Stop crying! It's all your fault you fell! I just wish you put more effort into your performance! I didn't send you to this camp to screw up and embarrass me in front of everyone! Then I come to see you perform just to see you blow it! You just can't do anything right can you!"

Those words…they cut through me like a razorblade. Why doesn't she love me? Why am I never good enough??

"Are you even paying attention to me? Look at me!"

I slowly raised my head up. My eyes were stinging from my tears and my throat was sore from crying.

"I would have rather had you die at birth then mess up on stage. You're such a disgrace to me."

Those were her final words before she walked away. They made me cry even more. I looked at the mirror next to me that hid me from the others. I was so pale…like a porcelain doll, so fragile…but I was broken.

**(Nate's POV)**

"Hey guys. I'm going to go see if that girl's alright." I said getting up from my spot at the judging table.

"Alright." Shane replied to me.

"So Shane did you build my birdhouse?" Jason asked not bothering to make any notion he heard me.

"No I didn't make your stupid birdhouse for the last time Jason!"

I smiled as I walked backstage to find her. For some reason I couldn't get her out of my head. She was so pretty…but so hollow. '_Kind of like a Porcelain Doll_' I thought as I entered the door to go backstage and heard yelling.

"-embarrass me in front of everyone! Then I come to see you perform just to see you blow it! You just can't do anything right can you!"

Then I heard sobbing. I quickly ran over to one of the many mirrors so I could hide behind it. That girl was sitting on the floor between two mirrors crying and a person who I assumed to be her mom was yelling.

"I would have rather had you die at birth then mess up on stage. You're such a disgrace to me."

I gasped and covered my mouth quickly hoping she didn't hear and pushed my back against one of the mirrors as she walked by then peeked out to see if she left.

**(Tess' POV) **

I couldn't stop crying. She wanted me dead. Maybe I should just bash my head against the mirror a bunch of times so I'll bleed to dead slowly. I wondered how much it would hurt. I slammed my wrist against the mirror and cried out in pain. It hurt a lot.

I pulled my arm away and looked at it. My wrist was bleeding and a shard of glass was sticking out of it. I watched as the crimson liquid ran down my arm in a perfect stream. After all… if you're too rough with a doll she'll break.

"Need some help?"

I glanced up quickly and hid my wrist in my lap hoping my legs would cover it. And there he was. Nate. The guitarist and singer of Connect Three along with Shane and Jason. I had to admit he was cute…cuter than Shane.

"N-no I'm fine." I said quietly with my voice sore from crying.

He smiled. "No you're not. Let me see." He replied.

I showed him my wrist and he took it in his hand. I was surprised, he was helping. He was trying to put me back together. I couldn't help but smile but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"You look like you needed it. This is going to hurt okay?" He said and pulled the shard out of my wrist swiftly as I bit my lip in pain. He took off his tie (**I actually had to go look at the video to see what he was wearing to do this part)** and used it to cover my wound.

"And I heard what happened. Pretty harsh of your mom." He continued.

"Yeah…I guess." I mumbled sadly then said, "I'm Tess."

"Nate. There, good as new." He said tying the tie enough to put pressure on it but not too tight to cut off my blood flow (Or whatever).

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"For what?"

"For picking up the pieces."

I was a broken porcelain doll, but someone cared enough to try to fix me.

"NATE! SHANE SAID HE ISN'T GOING TO MAKE ME A BIRD HOUSE!!"

What the heck??

**

* * *

**

I had to add that last bit. XD Kevin was funny.

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Since you all wanted me to continue I'm continuing and since I don't have a plot to follow I'm just going to make up Tess' life when she's not at Camp Rock.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

I sat on my King sized bed curled up in a ball taking a quiz in a magazine.

"You're most like Nate! You're serious and always hardworking. Music is your passion and you're a natural born singer. You write songs and can probably play the guitar." I read smugly to myself. I glanced at a white and blue electric guitar in the corner of my room. So far I was failing at learning how to play the guitar. I sighed and laid down on my bed. All my posters of Shane were in the trash and were replaced with Nate's smiling face. Shane always had a bad boy face in pictures anyway. Nate's smiling face was much more pleasant to look at.

I was suddenly aware of the song playing on the radio. It was Connect Three's new song Burnin' Up.

"I'm slippin' into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under, Baby you turn the temperature hotter! 'Cause I'm burnin' up, Burnin' up for you baby!" I sang loudly and happily. His voice was like a magic that always made me happy.

"TESS! TURN OFF THAT RACKET!"

I froze. "Okay mom!" I called back and turned off the radio sadly. Why did she always have to ruin my mood whenever I was happy?

"AND COME TO MY ROOM NOW!" TJ yelled again.

I inwardly screamed in protest but got off my bed and glanced in the mirror. I had to be perfect to appear before my mother. I smoothed my hair out and applied another coat of lip gloss. Then stood straight and walked to my mother's room with my mother's room as perfectly as I could and knocked.

"Come in." Rang her perfect angel voice.

I pushed the door open and walked inside and lightly closed the door behind me. "You wanted to see me mom?" I said gently hoping she wouldn't blow.

"I'm going to New York for two weeks and I'm leaving today. I expect you to behave and be able to take care of yourself. You are fifteen now and all so I expect nothing will happen." TJ said putting on her coat.

"You're leaving today!? But I just got home yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"Tess! That's enough. I won't be able to take care of you for your whole life. Now I have to leave. Goodbye." She said patting my head and exited her bedroom and began walking down our long flight of stairs.

"When have you taken care of me?" I whispered softly. She didn't kiss or even hug me goodbye. Why couldn't I have Mitchie's mom or something! A farmer would even be better if she loved me!

I walked to the top of the stairs that overlooked our entrance hall and watched my mother…no TJ Tyler walk to her stretch limo without even glancing back at her home, at her daughter, me.

**

* * *

**

Was this really crappy or was it okay and sorry it's so short, I need to brainstorm some more. So please tell me what you think of it so far in the reviews! Nate's going to be in the next one hopefully! Review please!

And thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really makes me happy knowing people like my stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah. I'm so bad at this. People like the birdhouse story so much better. But I do have a nice little idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock! Or 4349 Willow Avenue, Los Angeles. It that even a place?**

_

* * *

_

I walked to the top of the stairs that overlooked our entrance hall and watched my mother…no TJ Tyler walk to her stretch limo without even glancing back at her home, at her daughter, me.

I sighed and walked downstairs to our TV room. I sat down on our luxurious black leather sofa and wondered why we always had material things. Why didn't we have a regular sofa like normal families. Why didn't I have a father? Better yet…how come I never asked about my father. I ran out of the room and up to mother's room so I could stare at his photograph. He was handsome, dark wavy hair, and nice almond shaped eyes. Looking at the photo made me try to piece together what he was like. Nice…I finally decided, the only person who could break through mother's icy heart. As for his hobbies, I decided on songwriting. I had no idea why though, he just seemed like the writer type. For some reason this reminded me of Nate. Or maybe I was just obsessed with Nate. I wonder if he lived with Shane and Jason or with his family. His mom was probably nice, his dad serious. I decided he had a sister, younger than him. He liked his sister of course…well, at least I hoped he did.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone ringing and playing Connect Three's song 'Play my Music'. "Hello?" I said into the mouthpiece.

"Tess? It's Nate." Came a very pleasant voice I had been longing to hear.

"Oh! Hey Nate! What's up?" I said cheerfully.

"Oh…nothing. I was just wondering if…you know…you wanted to come over today at like…three. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella are coming too." He said and sounded very nervous. Did that mean he had a crush on me? Oh…it was times like these I longed for an older sister.

"Sure! I'd love to! Where do you live?" I exclaimed hoping I didn't sound too eager.

"Oh um…4349 Willow Avenue, Los Angeles. So, I guess I'll see you at three." Nate replied.

"Yeah. See you." I said after writing down Nate's address.

"Yeah…um…bye." He said awkwardly.

"Uh…bye." I replied equally as awkward.

"You gonna hang up?" He asked laughing a little.

I smiled. "I thought you were going to hang up." I replied laughing with him.

"You can hang up first."

"No. You hang up first."

"We'll hang up together on three okay?"

"'Kay." I replied.

"One…two…three!" He said.

I didn't hang up.

"You didn't hang up!" Nate exclaimed.

"Well neither did you!" I retorted. And we both ended up laughing

"NATE! GET OFF THE PHONE! I NEED TO CALL MITCHIE!" Shane or I assumed Shane yelled.

"OKAY SHANE!" Nate yelled back.

"Well now I really have to go so I'll see you at three."

"Alright, Bye." I replied.

"Bye." He said and hung up.

I closed my phone and smiled. Then another thought hit me…how did Nate get my number? Did he actually go around asking people if they had my number? That had to mean he liked me! I glanced at the clock.

"Shit!" I yelled realizing it was already one thirty, and I was still in my pajamas. I ran to my personal bathroom while throwing off my clothes in random spots in my bedroom and jumped into the shower turning it on immediately. I washed my hair and body as quick as I possibly could and glanced at the clock. It was only one fifty so I was making good time. I grabbed my comb and ran it through my wet hair and dried my hair. Ugh! Of all the day my hair had to dry curly. I took my flat iron and tore it through my hair straightening it as fast as possible. It was already two so I put on enough make up to make me look decent. Then I ran into my walk in closet and proceeded to tear it apart to find something that Nate would like. I finally decided on just wearing a button up navy blue shirt with a white cami underneath and a pair of dark blue jeans. I put on metallic silver flats and a silver necklace that had a music note on it and of course my charm bracelet. I checked the time again. It was only two thirty.

I went to my 24kt gold Macbook air and turned it on. I went to map quest then typed in my address and Nate's and it turned out he lived pretty close to me. I printed out the directions and shut off my overly expensive laptop. I didn't even want this one but mother insisted on it because it was gold plated and had the sapphire logo. But I had to admit it was pretty snazzy. I checked the time once again and it was two forty-five. I decided to leave. I grabbed my tote and put my house key in one of the pockets. I decided on taking a blue bathing suit too in case he had a pool. Of course I made sure to cover it with other things like my hairbrush, the directions, my mirror and my make up bag.

I took out my phone and dialed Richard (my limo driver). "Hello Richard. It's Tess. I need you to drive me somewhere. What do you mean you can't! I HAVE to go! It's only a few blocks away though. Fine! I'll just walk!" I yelled shutting my phone. I had to WALK to Nate's house! How embarrassing is that?

I opened the door of our mansion and stepped out. The weather was nice, maybe it would be good for me to walk over there. I took out the directions and followed them while gazing at other people's homes. They were all as big as mine. I wonder who are neighbors were. We never met them now that I think about it. I looked at the directions again, then at the street sign. As soon as I turned I'd be two mansions away from Nate. I checked the time again. I WAS LATE!?

I started running as fast as I could and stopped when I saw his house. It had a HUGE driveway and a gate with two security guards.

"Um…is this Nate's house?" I asked timidly.

"Who's asking?" One of them barked.

"Oh, I'm Tess Tyler." I replied fidgeting with my tote.

The other guard looked at a list and opened the gate. "Thought you would arrive in a limo." He mumbled under his breath.

I sighed and began walking forward. I thought so too overly large person, I thought so too.

**

* * *

**

I suck at this story SO much. And sorry if Tess seems bratty.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I finally sat down and wrote this chapter! Yay! It's kind of a more funny chapter, it's more of a filler that relates to the story honestly. **

**By the way, ****BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! **

**It seriously makes me happy! Like, every review brings a smile to my face. I read them all. **

**So if anyone has any complaints you can write it in a review and I'll try to fix it.**

**Unless it's a complaint that Nate and Tess or Shane and Mitchie shouldn't be together. **

**Shane and Mitchie are made for each other.**

**Nate and Tess are the pairing for this story. So too bad… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **

_

* * *

_

The other guard looked at a list and opened the gate. "Thought you would arrive in a limo." He mumbled under his breath.

_I sighed and began walking forward. I thought so too overly large person, I thought so too. _

I silently prayed no one would hate me…oh who am I kidding! Everyone is going to hate me! No matter how many times I apologize. I just hoped Caitlyn wasn't there, she'd probably find every opportunity possible to retell the year I ruined her chances of winning Final Jam. She seriously didn't think she had a chance right? I mean, who wins Final Jam by playing a keyboard? Even I could do that!

I shook the thoughts from my head as I reached the door. I smoothed out my shirt and breathed deeply then I rang the door bell and waited…and waited…where the hell was everyone? I rang it again.

"I'M COMING!!" Someone yelled from the other side and the door swung open to reveal the perfect Shane Gray, just not as perfect as Nate of course!

"Um…hi Sha-" I was cut off by him slamming the door closed in my face. What the hell was his problem?? Maybe it was just a joke…Caitlyn probably dared Nate to invite me so I could have my heart crushed. Yeah…that was it. Nate liked Caitlyn so he did whatever she wanted. I turned around to walk away.

"Does our house not live up to your expectations?" Came a voice from behind me.

"Huh?" I mumbled and turned around and was a mere 3 inches away from Nate. "Oh! Um…well…Shane…door…um…no?" I said feeling flustered from being so close.

"Yeah…Shane's in a bad mood because Mitchie might not be able to come over. Apparently her dad doesn't trust Shane because of the press and all." Nate said shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Oh…that sucks, so where is everyone?" I asked feeling a little awkward.

"Actually you're the first one here. So let's go inside and try to avoid Shane. He's in a bad mood and we shouldn't make it worse." Nate took my hand and opened the door.

"Is the pizza guy here!?" Jason exclaimed running into the entrance hall and stopped when he saw me. "You aren't the pizza guy…or girl. And if you are, where's the pizza??"

"Oh, I'm not a pizza person. My name's Tess Tyler." I said reaching my hand out for him to shake.

"Oh…I'm Jason, tell me when the pizza guy comes!" He said and ran back to…wherever he went.

"Sorry about Jason, he's kind of…different." Nate said apologetically.

"Oh no it's okay. He seems funny." I replied and moved my hand so it hung by my side.

"So you haven't been doing any self-destructive behavior right?" Nate asked with a joking tone to his voice as he started walking into what I assumed was their living room then sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to him.

I giggled and sat down next to him. Despite the serious subject he seemed to make the question more casual then it should've been. "Nope, in the one day I haven't seen you, I managed to not hurt myself in any way miraculously." I said.

"Well thank god then. Either way there's something I want to ask you." Nate said looking into my eyes.

Oh my god. He was going to tell me he liked me! He was going to ask me o-

DING DONG! **(AN: Aren't I amazing with sound effects?? )**

"The door. I should get that so Shane doesn't slam it in anyone's face." Nate said quickly and got up.

"Okay." I said and waited until I couldn't see him then dramatically fell into one of the pillows. He was so close to asking me out! Why!! Why do I have to be tortured like this! What I wouldn't give just to kiss those perfect lips of his once! God…I'm such a drama queen. I lifted my face from the pillow and finger combed my hair a few times to make sure it was smooth.

"Hi Tess."

I looked up. Great, fantastic, _she_ was here. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

"Hey Caitlyn." I said faking a smile and got up to give her a hug. I wasn't going to mean, I was going to change, and maybe we could be friends if we just started over.

I felt her hug me back hesitantly and sighed as I let go.

"Look Caitlyn, can we forget everything that happened before at camp? I'm really sorry and I seriously want to change. So can we just start all over and try to be friends? Please?" I asked smiling weakly and silently prayed to god she would forgive me.

"Yeah…sure. I'd like that." Caitlyn replied smiling.

"Great." I said with a genuine smile on my face.

Then the doorbell rang…again. For the second time.

"I GOT IT!" Jason yelled then yelled again, "SHANE! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" before running back into his mysterious place. Then I heard someone running down the stairs.

"That's probably Mitchie right?" I asked.

"Yeah probably." Nate said from the sofa. I didn't even notice he moved. God… being a ninja was another thing to add to my list of things to like about Nate.

"Mitchie isn't my girlfriend."

Me, Caitlyn, and Nate looked at the doorway. There stood Shane looking happier and Mitchie. Perfect little Mitchie with a big singing talent. Of course Caitlyn just ran and hugged as I walked over.

When Caitlyn let go of her and stepped away I hugged her lightly and of course she was surprised but hugged me back.

"Look Mitchie, I'm sorry for what I did. If it weren't for me, you would've won Final Jam and the duet with Shane. I really want to start over so can we try to be friends if you can forgive me?" I asked looking at her helplessly.

"Sure Tess. Everyone deserves a second chance right?" Mitchie said with a smile and hugged me.

"Right. And thanks." I said hugging her back…but I could feel Shane glaring at my back.

"So…who let you in again?" Shane asked staring at me with his arms crossed. Obviously he thought I was going to cause trouble.

"Um…Nate did. And I'm sorry Shane…for being a stuck up snob and all. Do you forgive me?" I said letting go of Mitchie and grinned at him sheepishly.

"…Nope." He replied turning away.

"Oh…okay then." I said fidgeting. At least he was the only one who hated me. I just had to avoid him. That's all.

"So…Nate… working on any new songs for Connect 3?" Caitlyn asked innocently as she sat next to Nate with barely an inch separating them.

"Um…yeah a few." He replied and scooted over a little.

"Oh really! Could you play one? Please?" She asked batting her eyelashes. I had to admit she was pretty. With her big brown eyes and all.

"Uh…I don't know. Our record label is pretty picky about that kind of stuff." Nate said getting up. "I'm going to go ask Jason about the pizza he ordered." He added before rushing out of the room.

I smiled to myself. Nate didn't like Caitlyn! He had to like me then! Mitchie was off limits because of Shane, Lola wasn't here, but Ella and Peggy still had to come. And as if on cue, the door bell rang.

"Tess could you get that?" Shane asked since he was too busy staring at Mitchie or something.

"Uh…sure." I said and walked out of the living room and opened the door.

_

* * *

_

**Thoughts on the chapter? Sorry I cut it off, I figured this would be a good place because I want to build up suspense for the next chapter…**

**Review please!**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah…so I finally decided to sit down and write this chapter. Goodness, I'm so lazy. And the people at the door weren't the surprise for this chapter. Sorry kiddies. **

* * *

"_Tess could you get that?" Shane asked since he was too busy staring at Mitchie or something._

"_Uh…sure." I said and walked out of the living room and opened the door._

I opened the door and it revealed the faces of…Peggy and Ella.

"Hey girls!" I said with a smile and hoped they didn't hate me.

"Um…hi Tess." Peggy replied with a reluctant smile and Ella just looked at me.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what a bitch I was at Camp Rock. Can you two please forgive me? I'm really trying to change for the better!" I said all in one breath and squeezed my eyes shut hoping it would somehow help them change their attitude about me.

"Aw…of course we forgive you Tess!" Ella gushed and enveloped me in a hug.

I opened my eyes and sighed in relief then lifted my arms to hug her back and looked at Peggy to try and figure out if she forgave me too.

"I forgive you too." She said with a smile and turned our hug into a group hug.

"Thanks you two. Now the only person here that hates me is Shane…but I think I can live with that somehow." I said and started leading them back to the living room.

"Look who's here!!" I exclaimed happily and gestured my arms dramatically to Peggy and Ella then watched as everyone exchanged hugs.

Then I just started smiling to myself. Everything seemed to be looking up, mostly everyone forgave me for being an absolute bitch, I had a crush on a totally cute, talented, and sweet guy who might like me back, and I was at his house. The only thing that was wrong was my mother…but that was a lost cause ever since I was eight and my mom's PR agent decided we didn't need mother/daughter bonding time anymore to make TJ look good.

I bit my lip. At least we used to talk before. Oh shit…I was about to start crying. "Um…Shane, where's the bathroom?" I asked in a strained voice to hide the fact I was about to break down.

"Upstairs, second door on the left side." He said without even looking at me.

"Thanks." I choked out before running upstairs as fast as possible and opened the door to find…Nate turned around and only in his boxers. I gasped.

Nate turned around and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!" I squealed before running out of the room to the one next to it and found Jason sitting on the floor with his guitar in his lap and a notebook in front of him.

"Oh…hi…um…what's your name again?" He asked looking at me.

"It's Tess and…um…I should probably go." I said and started to turn around to walk out when Jason got up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay? You look like your going to start crying." He said and gently turned me around.

I sucked in a breath and tried to stop my tears from falling, "I'm fine, it's nothing. What are you working on anyway?"

"A new song! Wanna hear it?" Jason asked running over to his guitar. I guess I had no choice in the matter.

"Okay, I've only got the chorus right now so here it goes," He said and started strumming his guitar.

"_Time for me to fly  
__Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live  
It's time for me to sing  
Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings  
Time for me to fly_"

My mouth hang open as he sang.

"So, what do you think?" Jason asked with a triumphant smile place on his face.

"You…wrote that? Aren't you suppose to be the airhead! That was amazing!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah…but sometimes I can come up with really good lyrics. But it's usually Shane and Nate that come up with the songs. I just add the guitar parts to it." Jason said shrugging. "By the way, I get my inspiration from watching birds fly."

"Oh…wow…" I said. What the hell? He gets his inspiration to write a beautiful song like that by watching birds! Oh well, didn't Miley Cyrus write Bottom of the Ocean for her goldfish? I should watch animals more often…or kill a fish.

"Jason, the piz- Oh hey Tess…" Nate voice trailed off when he saw me and he turned a light shade of pink.

"Um…Hi Nate." I said blushing and turned away. But DAMN! Did he have a nice body from what I saw.

"PIZZA!" Jason yelled standing up and dragged me to my feet. "LET'S GO EAT!" He screamed and pushed Nate aside so he could run downstairs.

I giggled softly. Jason seemed nice. Then I looked back up at Nate. "Um…sorry about earlier Nate, I was looking for the bathroom." I mumbled feeling extremely awkward about the whole thing.

"It's okay…I mean, it's not like you….you know, saw anything." He replied just as awkwardly as me.

"Yeah…um…we should probably go eat now…" I said to him with a small shy smile.

Nate chuckled a bit. "Yeah, knowing Jason he's probably eaten half the pizza by now. May I escort you to the dining table?" He asked in a thick French accent and held his arm out.

I giggled and linked my arm in his. "Yes you may kind sir." I replied.

--

When we entered the dining room all the head turned to us.

Nate looked at our arms and unlinked them.

I put my arm by my side. "Um…Hi everyone!" I said cheerfully then studied everyone's face.

Peggy and Ella were smiling and winked at me. Mitchie looked confused and kept looking at Caitlyn who looked like she was about to kill me and Shane was staring at Nate confused. Jason just kept eating pizza. I also noticed Jason was the only one eating.

"Um…why doesn't anyone else have pizza?" Nate asked.

"We're going swimming before we eat to work up an appetite. Jason is just eating away because he's a pig." Shane replied and got up. "We're doing swimsuit check right now though. Peggy and Ella already have theirs and Caitlyn has one and an extra Mitchie can wear. Do you have one Tess?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah I brought one." I replied quickly not wanting to get on his nerves even more.

"Good. Alright…I guess all the girls can go get changed in the bathroom that's right next to Jason's room since it's the biggest." Shane said with a sigh.

"Okay!" Mitchie exclaimed with a smile and started heading out. "But…um…Where's Jason's room?" She asked and stopped.

"I know." I said and went to the living room to get my bag and started leading the girls upstairs to the bathroom.

"How do you know where Jason's room is again?" Caitlyn asked looking at me.

"I was looking for the bathroom earlier and accidentally went into his room by mistake." I said leaving out that bit about Nate.

"Really!? What was he doing?" Ella asked running up to me so she was right next to me.

"He was writing a song. It was really good too." I said smiling. Ella liked Jason I concluded.

"Jason writes songs! That's so fantabulous!" Ella gushed and started putting a little bounce to her step.

I opened the door next to Jason's room to find an amazingly big bathroom that had a Jacuzzi in the middle of it and a shower off the side. On one side of the wall was a door that led to the sinks and toilet. The walls were painted a light blue and had white rugs and white fluffy towels.

"Woah…they have a nice bathroom." Mitchie said in awe.

"Yeah…well I'm going to change so don't look at me you pervs." Caitlyn said with a joking tone and started stripping. The rest of us followed in suite.

I finished changing and looked around at the rest of the girls. They had all finished too so I stuffed my clothes in my bag and pulled my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Okay, let's go wow the boys now." Mitchie said with a giggle.

Honestly, I really hope my bathing suit wowed Nate.

**I PROMISE THE BIG THING WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER! I had to do a filler. Man...this one is so boring. **

**Review! Pretty please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for my lack of updates, school started and it's really draining me with the immediate tests and I already have a history project due. So I'm sorry! But I will finally commence the drama or at least try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock! Or a really nice mansion in LA!**

* * *

"_Yeah…well I'm going to change so don't look at me you pervs." Caitlyn said with a joking tone and started stripping. The rest of us followed in suite. _

_I finished changing and looked around at the rest of the girls. They had all finished too so I stuffed my clothes in my bag and pulled my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. _

"_Okay, let's go wow the boys now." Mitchie said with a giggle. _

_Honestly, I really hope my bathing suit wowed Nate. _

I took a deep cleansing breath and turned to Peggy who was in a lavender colored tankini. "Is this too revealing??" I asked looking down at myself. I had really small boobs so nothing was spilling out and for the bottom I had shorts.

"No, you look fine." Peggy replied with a smile.

"Okay good." I said sighing in relief and crossed my arms over my stomach. Then I focused on the good part of this, Nate without a shirt. I could feel myself melting just thinking about him. He probably works out. I sighed in bliss until I felt something hard hit my in the face and heard laughter behind me.

"Tess, you can't go a day without hurting yourself can you?"

I turned around to see a very, very…I'm talking about EXTREMELY hot Nate without a shirt on. He was a million times better than my dreams. I could feel my cheeks get hot and resisted the urge to fan my face to get rid of the redness. Tess Tyler does not blush at boys.

"Wow Tess, it wasn't that embarrassing was it?" Mitchie asked with a giggle so I assumed I was blushing furiously, stupid hormones and whatever else makes me blush. I should pay more attention in biology.

"It was. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Just…you know…so excited to get to the pool." I said with a nervous laugh hoping I didn't sound like a stupid fan girl.

"Even I have to admit our pool is pretty amazing." Nate said running his hand through his hair, "So are you ladies ready?"

"Yup! We're ready Nate!" Caitlyn squealed and grabbed Nate's arm, "Lead the way!"

I studied Nate's face which looked extremely fake with happiness. He caught my eye and rolled his eyes. I stifled a giggle, take that Caitlyn!

"Nate, and Tess? Why do you two keep staring at each other like in that movie Shane made me watch with him? I think it was called the Journal…or was it the Notebook??" Jason asked with his brow furrowed in confusion.

I felt my face flush pink yet again and was happy to see Nate's face the same way.

"Shane made you watch the Notebook?" Mitchie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! It's one of his favorite movies! He says he likes how romantic it is." Jason exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Aw…he's so sensitive!" Mitchie gushed with a silly grin on her face.

"Jason! I told you not to tell anyone about that!" Shane called from his spot at the balcony of the stairs and began his descend.

"It's only fair Shane, you're the one who keep threatening us that you'll leak our baby pictures if we don't watch chick flicks with you!" Nate said chuckling. "Anyway, you should stop staring at Mitchie so we can get outside."

"You mean just like you're staring at Tess." Shane scoffed with his face, Mitchie's and mine turning pink.

Nate blushed and grabbed my hand then start walking towards their backyard to the pool. I turned my head and saw Caitlyn glaring at me with no other emotion readable on her face besides hatred. I snapped my head to the front quickly so I could get away from her stare. It reminded me of all her other ones since the day we stopped being friends. Ever since that day I was Tess the bitch…not Tess the nice girl. All of those memories flooded through my mind but I ignored them and just focused on Nate's hand in mine.

"Sorry about Shane." Nate quickly muttered.

"Hm? Oh…it's fine." I replied quickly getting flustered some more. This was just so awkward.

"Still sorry about him…and about this!" Nate said pushing me into the pool.

I let out a shriek and flailed my arms until I heard myself splash. I closed my mouth and started kicking upward until my head reached the top of the water then popped my head into the air taking a huge mouthful of it before yelling "NATE BLACK I HATE YOU!"

"No you don't!" He said using his ninja ways to appear behind me in the water and hugged me.

I giggled and tried to get away from him but his arms just crushed me against him again.

"Alright kiddies! Me and Mitchie have decided we're going to play chicken and Nate and Jason are playing too. So choose your partners!" Shane announced standing up and tried to help Mitchie sit on his shoulders.

"Hi partner." Nate simply said.

"And what makes you think I want to be your partner?" I asked looking at him with a smile.

"Because…we're going to win. I'm strong, and you can claw at their faces." He replied bluntly.

"Well, that's probably true. " I said and walked over to the edge with him following me so I could get on his shoulders.

"Alright, we have to win this. I need the bragging rights because Shane beats me in video games, and Jason beats me at cooking. Athletics is my ruling point. So don't screw this up." Nate said seriously.

I gulped. He sounded like my mother. I got onto his shoulders and tried to balance myself.

**(A/N: Sorry if this isn't right. I've never played chicken before!) **

As soon as I was able to balance I looked around to see Jason had chosen Ella and Peggy and Caitlyn weren't playing.

"Okay! Let's play!" Shane yelled and all the boy started moving.

**BlahblahblahblahblahblahKEEPREADINGblahblahblah**

I swam over to the edge and collapsed in a recliner. Me and Nate had won, partly due to my fear of him hating me for losing. This was probably the hardest thing I've ever done besides apologize. I breathed in deeply to try and relax my pounding heart from trying to defend myself from Mitchie. Apparently her and Shane's goal was to get rid of me first. I heard a loud growl come from my stomach.

"Hey Tess. We're going to go inside to eat now." Nate said to me with a smile.

"Good. I'm starving!" I said in relief as I got up.

"Me too. I'm going to go make sure Jason hasn't eaten all the pizza yet. See you inside." Nate said.

"Okay." I replied and started walking inside before stopping as I heard Caitlyn yell 'Wait up Tess!' and turned around to let Caitlyn catch up to me.

"Hey Tess, I heard Nate only likes skinny girls. That are a size 0, you know like Selena Gomez or me. So he probably isn't into you. I mean looking at you, I think you're a size 6." Caitlyn said sincerely looking at me like an innocent angel. But did I really look THAT big? **(AN: I don't know if that's Selena's size)**

"Caitlyn, do you think I'm fat?" I asked refusing to look at myself.

"Well…I wouldn't say fat, maybe…I don't know, chubby?" Caitlyn said looking a little confused.

"O-oh…" I said wrapping my arms around my stomach self-consciously as I opened the door to the mansion.

"Yeah, well it was nice talking to you!" Caitlyn exclaimed and walked away towards Shane and Mitchie.

"Y-yeah." I said weakly and walked upstairs to the only bathroom I knew about in this mansion. I opened the door and stood in front of the mirror looking myself up and down. Now that Caitlyn mentioned it I had a big butt, my arms were fat along with my fingers, my hips were wide, I had thunder thighs and my stomach had extra flab. I was fucking obese!! I closed my eyes and squeezed out burning hot tears. Why the hell did I eat so much! And I'm no Selena Gomez! I can't act like her, or sing like her, or dance like her, and she was a fucking skinny, beautiful bombshell! Nate and her were close too! She was in their Burning Up video! **I** wasn't! Probably because I would block the whole camera with just my arm!

I sucked up all my sadness and tried to suck up my obesity but it was just too big and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Here Tess." Nate said handing me a slice of pepperoni pizza but I gave it back.

"I'm not hungry." I said with a strained smile.

"But ten minutes ago you said you were starving." Nate replied with a confused expression.

"It passed by." I lied and sat down next to Mitchie and silently envied her slim body. No wonder Shane liked her better than me at Camp Rock. He saw how fat I was. I turned away and watched Caitlyn sit next to Nate. He deserved her, she was skinny like Selena Gomez! I got and went back to the bathroom to change into my clothes. As soon as I did that I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen again.

"Hey everyone, I think I'm going to leave now." I said fidgeting with my bag.

"Why? We don't want you to leave! Please stay! I'll sing the rest of the song for you if you stay!" Jason begged looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Jason, I have to get back…I need to…to go have lunch with my…friend." I lied knowing I didn't really have friends since I had a private tutor.

"Why don't you invite your friend here?" Mitchie suggested being oh- so kind.

"No, she's…allergic to…um…chlorine. Just the smell makes her barf! REALLY BAD! Like…a projectile!" I said using my hands to exaggerate the story a bit.

"Um…okay. Whatever. Not like I care if you leave." Shane said giving me a 'you're a psychopath' eye roll.

Nate just gave me a suspicious look and walked over to hug me. "You know I'm going to interrogate you later right?" He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"There's nothing to interrogate." I replied simply hugging him back and with all the self-restrain I had, pulled away.

Then I was surrounded by a chorus of 'Bye Tess' and hugs from Ella, Peggy, Mitchie, and Jason. Before exiting the room and hearing Shane call out 'Bye Dumb Blonde!' followed by a smack.

I sighed, at least I was over-weight with friends.

**

* * *

**

I just wanted to get this chapter up now so I can give you guys something to read after a month.

**The whole angst thing won't start until next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I've been busy with school!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

A week later…

Nate called. He called every day at least twice but I never picked up. I simply just stared at my vacant expression in the mirror and turned from side to side as I scanned my body. At that moment I was completely naked, stripped of my pride and clothing. Everything Caitlyn said was true, ever since we were three years old and she said my forehead was too big. But of course her mommy made her apologize, and of course my mommy wasn't there, instead she was at the Grammy's and winning a nice award for her superb singing. Of course I was fat, my mom was never here to yell at me for eating ice cream with cookies after midnight!

I watched the tears trickle down my face and leave salty streaks on my cheeks. I was so weak for crying, so fragile. I turned away from my reflection thinking about how it would mimic every motion I made. It was a copy, like I was of my mother. I had her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her voice, her skin, her everything!

I sighed to myself and put on a sweat suit. I was going to the gym for the eighth time that week. Yes I know there are only seven days in a week, but I went twice yesterday. I grabbed my tote bag with my keys and started walking. I fired the limo driver, walking made me burn more calories…the calories that didn't exist since I haven't eaten since that day. Sure I was hungry, but at least I would be skinny. Pain is beauty, that's what everyone in Hollywood tells me. I crossed the busy street once the little white man showed up…maybe I should get hit by a car, then I wouldn't have to eat except for the IV!! But that would be painful and Nate would visit me while I look horrible. I can't let that happen.

* * *

I pushed open the door to the gym and flashed the guy my membership card. The first thing I walked up to was the treadmill and started it at 10mph. That's what I always started at, it was hard but it helped. I closed my eyes and started pumping my legs feeling sweat already coming out of my armpits.

"Tess Tyler? At a gym?"

My eyes snapped open immediately and my mouth fell open when I saw who was in front of me.

It was Shane Grey…all decked out in gym clothes including a sweat band around his forehead and a towel around his neck. I pushed the off button on the tread mill and got off.

"Heeyy Shane." I drawled out trying to be casual.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Oh, you know…just working out those bicep, triceps!" I said with a nervous laughed.

"…God you are such a freak. What does Nate see in you?" Shane asked out loud crossing his arms.

I stiffened. "Nate…likes me?"

"Yeah. The boy keeps talking about how pretty you are, and how you haven't been answering his calls. It's getting annoying, not that it wasn't annoying before. The kid's basically infatuated with you." Shane snorted getting on the treadmill next to me.

"He is?"

Shane snorted. "Naw! I just felt like making up lies."

"Okay Mr. Sunshine, no need to get sarcastic. What did I do to make you hate me anyway?" I asked starting the treadmill up again at the same speed.

Shane stopped and looked at me. "You really need to ask?"

"…are you still mad because of what I did to Mitchie?" I asked with hesitation in my voice.

"Obviously. But also because you changed so much since I last saw you. I remember then you were actually kind of cute, in the little kid way. You were such an amateur it was adorable." Shane replied with little emotion shown on his features.

"Oh…" I said trying harder to keep up with the pace of the treadmill. I could barely hear Shane with all the blood pumping in my ears and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. The same thing happened yesterday, I felt like falling asleep but I just kept my legs moving.

I could feel Shane's voice fading until I heard a panicked 'Tess!'.

Then all I felt was darkness…

**

* * *

**

I hope that was a little more serious than the last chapters. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**I saw Twilight. I'm disappointed. There were just so many things wrong with it. **

**But I'll forgive it since me and Taylor Lautner are going to get married.**

**AND GO BUY FEARLESS! ****I love that album. Some songs are absolutely amazing. Others I could live without.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

I woke up hearing voices.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. But there are signs of anorexia. Does she have a family member we can contact?"

"NO!" I screamed in my head. "Don't tell her. Please, please don't tell mother! She'll hate me!"

"I don't know."

Thank god.

"Do you know anyone we can contact that's close to her?"

"Me."

I slowly opened my eyes then flinched and closed them again. The light hurt so bad. I let out a small, faint grunt.

"Tess?"

"Y-yeah?" I managed making an attempt to turn over but gave up since I had a colossal headache. I sniffed and pulled up the blanket.

"Take it easy. You just fainted and hit your head on the treadmill giving you a concussion. It's nothing to worry about though." said who I presumed to be the doctor who was treating me.

"Mhm." I mumbled and slowly opened my eyes and squinted waiting for them to adjust to the light. Once they adjusted I looked around the room at the doctor and realized the other voice surprisingly enough, belonged to Shane. I felt my eyes widen a bit.

"Well, I'll just be right back." Said the doctor and left.

"You stayed?" I asked looking at Shane.

"Yeah, I just thought you would need help getting home or something. And I really don't want to go to this stupid meet and greet thing. Most of the fans try to lick me or tear out my hair to sell it on ebay. So I decided to go with the lesser evil." Shane replied with a smirk.

"…Won't Nate and Jason be mad? And your publicist?" I asked playing with my fingers underneath the blanket.

"Nate and Jason will understand. And our publicist always has a stick up his ass so it's not like it can get up any higher." Shane said with a shrug.

I giggled. "You know Shane, you're not such a bad guy. It's kind of hard to believe there's a heart behind all that ego."

"Thanks? You're not too bad yourself…at least not when we're out of Camp Rock where you're the Diva." He retorted.

"Thanks…" I said with my voice fading a bit and stifled a yawn.

"I'll just leave after I talk to the doctor…it looks like you could use some rest." Shane said and stood up to exit the room.

"M'kay. Bye bye." I replied rolling over to make myself more comfortable. I slowly felt myself drifting off to a semi-comfortable sleep.

"_Why! WHY AREN'T YOU PERFECT!" _

"_I'm sorry mother! I'm so sorry!" _

"_Sorry isn't good enough! You're aren't trying hard enough! You aren't trying to be good enough for me you selfish little brat!"_

"_Mother! I'll never be good enough for you! So why don't I just do you a favor and disappear off the face of the earth! Not that you'll notice…"_

_I felt myself falling….falling and screaming. _

'_Tess…Tess wake up! What've you done! Stupid Tess!'_

* * *

**Shane's Point Of View**

Tess and anorexia. Not something I wasn't anticipating. That girl is slowly digging herself a hole. 'Why do I even care?' I thought to myself shaking my head. 'It's not like she's anything important to me. After all, she did ruin Mitchie.'

'_But she was your first crush'_

There it goes again. My fucking conscious that I named Jipetto. Fucking Jipetto.

'_Why did you name me Jipetto again?'_

'Cause it was the most god damn awful name I could think of.'

'_:( '_

How the fuck did he learn how to make smilies in my head again? God damn, if the Hollywood Records knew about this I would be kicked out of the band. Hopefully Jipetto will shut up once I start being a better person, all thanks to Mitchie. Beautiful, sweet, caring Mitchie. I walked down the hallway scanning the names of the doctors until I found the one I was searching for, Dr. E Saucy.

I knocked on Dr. Saucy's door thinking to myself how much it must suck to have the last name Saucy.

"Come in." He called.

I entered his room. "Hello Dr. Saucy."

"Actually it's pronounced Sho-shee. Odd, I know but I have to blame my ancestors." Dr. Saucy replied.

"I…see…Anyway! I'm about to leave, is there any important medical shit; that I probably won't care to remember, I should know?" I asked.

"Well…There's really nothing I can tell you unless you live with her. So if you do, just make sure she eats healthy. So no junk and no skipping meals. Also make sure she doesn't purge. You should be proud of yourself my boy, you stopped her before anything serious occurred." The doctor replied beaming at me.

"Oh, thanks?" I said. "I mean, it's not like I really did anything. She just fainted so I called 911. It's not brain surgery."

"Actually brain surgery is easier than people think. Anyway, are you sure you don't know anyone she lives with? I mean, from the way you were worrying about her, it seemed like you two were quite close." Dr. Saucy explained with a smile.

"Well no, actually I think she might live by herself." I replied ignoring the last part of his comment.

"What! Somebody needs to be with her! My boy, is there any way you could take this girl home with you? You seem like a respectable gentleman. I'm sure you'd take good care of the child." He said with a pleading tone to his voice.

"Well…I don't know. We aren't really on good terms…"

"Please! It would really be a help to the poor girl. I saw her arms, honestly…I think the best cure would be someone to look after her. And that someone, it could be you."

I took a deep breath and thought it through. Maybe Tess had changed for the best, and Nate would finally get to see her. Plus Jason actually likes her. "Alright Doc, I'll take Tess home with me." I replied.

"Excellent!" Dr. Saucy said patting my on the back.

What was I getting myself into?


End file.
